star_wars_dark_timesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreka Rota
Dreka Rota is a rodian male gangster and rebel operating in the Sanbra sector of the Outer Rim. He leads Clan Rota of Rodia and makes money by aiding the rebels Early life Dreka was born into Clan Rota on Rodia in 46 BBY. From birth, he was noticed as pale, thin, and sickly and a Republic doctor diagnosed him with Vrolik Syndrome, a syndrome which causes extremely brittle bones. However, he still grew up a normal boy until his father sold him into slavery under the Tanwa at the age of 3. He would serve the next 27 years of his life as a slave until a slave rebellion broke out in 16 BBY. Dreka and his friends led Clan Rota to butchering the Tanwa and escaping slavery. Clan Rota developed into a criminal organization and with the money he got, Dreka was able to receive implants for his brittle bones. Working with the Rebellion Mert Salvage Dreka eventually devised a salvage scheme for Clan Rota to get loads of credits. He found about the destruction of a Mandolorian fleet near Sanbra and started recruitment. He placed a message on rebel corners of the holonet to meet him in a junkyard. He managed to recruit Kal Parza, Mirshkot, Locke, Ven Falconer, and Rykan Sagi for the mission. The salvage ship leaves soon after and they reach the salvage field. Two teams are sent out and Dreka goes looking for the captain's quarters. He and Locke eventually found it and the secret room underneath it. While fiddling with a program in the secret room, they trip a self destruct sequence and have to evacuate. Dreka downloads all the information onto his datapad and escapes with Locke. The datapad contains tons of Mandalorian caches and information that will help make Clan Rota even richer. Eventually, Dreka and some Clan Rota warriors arrive on Aquilaris to talk with a contact regarding the Mert salvage mission. He finds that his contact has abandoned ship to Cartve to chase some Tanwa so he recruits Parza to help hunt him down. Cartve Dreka and Parza arrive on Cartve and are hit by TIE bombers carpet bombing the city. The ship crashes but Dreka and Parza make it out alive. Dreka and his crew escape into the sewers while Parza is killed on the surface. Dreka and his clansmen eventually find a group of insurgents in the tunnels but are attacked by Imperials soon after. Dreka's clansmen are all killed as the insurgents take Dreka deeper into the sewers. Dreka escapes with one insurgent who reveals their group as the Defenders. They manage too make it to the Defenders base, the Bastion, but with Dreka severely injured. Dreka wakes up in the Bastion medbay and is briefed by a man on what the Defenders do. Dreka is told that he will have to fight his way off the planet if he wants to leave and is let into the armory. Dreka picks up an E-11 and some Defender armor and goes with the group through the tunnels to attack the plaza. The Defenders emerged from the sewer grate and began attacking an Imperial convoy in the plaza. The plaza was heavily fortified and the Defender distraction didnt work but Dreka was told to continue on. Dreka takes a number of refugees and begins to move towards the rendezvous point. With Dreka still running through the plaza, an Imperial At-At shows up. Dreka manages to escape down a hatch into the help of the Republic Dogs who take off with the refugees in a Gozanti. The Gozanti flees out of the system with Dreka on-board Rebellion Service The ship that rescued Dreka from Cartve eventually dropped him off on the Redemption where he joined the Sanbra cell. He ran some random jobs but mostly sat around drinking, thinking about how he abandoned his clan. He shot at the range and worked out but basically did nothing for a while. Eventually, Dreka dissapeared after the preparations for the attack on the Evictus began. However, he reappeared two weeks later, worried that his clan would track him down and kill him for abandoning them. Dreka was around for the aftermath of Jassa's rescue and the departure of Ven but generally just drank. After months of doing nothing, Dreka started recruiting for a mission to the Mert weapons base that he had found out about from the salvage mission. He managed to recruit Jann Evas, Cir'gi, Moorevar, Jol Aldan, Mirshkot and Eagles. They left for Khiumin soon after. More Mert The team deployed to the system and two teams were deployed. Dreka was on alpha team whose mission was to infiltrate the fortress while beta team secures the cache. The team arrives and immediately finds corpses of Black Sun and Death Watch leading up to the entrance of the base. They enter the base but find it crawling with ISB. Beta team secured the cache but Alpha Team barely made it out with Jol dying and Imperials chasing them everywhere. The team managed to escape on Cir'gi's U-Wing, however. When the U-Wing emerged to the Redemption, however, it spiralled out of control and crashed into the hangar, causing huge damage and casualties. Dreka managed to survive but had to be stay in the medbay for a while with a destroyed arm and a charred head. Redemption Return After being expelled from the medbay, Dreka continued on with his drinking and doing nothing helpful. However, one day, Jol came to him in a dream and he started going crazy and getting paranoid. Dreka fought with Eagles before running out of the medbay screaming and just as quickly falling unconscious in the cafeteria. Soon afterwards, Dreka was expelled once again from the medbay and he met with the girl he loved, Jann Evas, who turned him away. Dreka fell into hard alcoholism and spent most of his days drinking himself to death in a dark room. Dreka was eventually put on hangar patrol where he continued to drink and get into meaningless fights with new arrivals. However, one day, while he was guzzling down booze on Sanbra, three members of Clan Rota had tracked Dreka down. Dreka was too impaired to realize what was going on so he left the bar with the Rota Rodians in tow. the rodians eventually reveal themselves and shoot Dreka in the arm. Dreka attempts to run but is knocked down. Dreka manages to kill one before engaging the other two. Dreka kills the other two but is severely injured. He manages to get back to the Redemption but falls into a coma soon afterwards.